Mourir pour ne pas décevoir les espoirs des morts
by Amazaria
Summary: "Au final, il finit toujours seul, Sirius. Peu importe avec qui il faisait front. Regulus est parti. James aussi. Et Andromeda ne s'est pas faite prier pour les imiter. Et ils s'en sont allés, l'ont abandonné. Et il n'est même pas capable de leur en vouloir ; parce qu'il les aime tellement qu'ils pourraient tous les trois lui planter un couteau dans le dos qu'il les remercierait."


_**Me revoilàààààà !**_

 _ **(Souriez, c'est une bonne nouvelle.)**_

 _ **(Peut-être.)**_

 _ **Donc, nouvel OS ! Centré sur... je-ne-sais-pas-trop quoi, en fait.**_

 _ **J'ai écrit ce texte comme j'ai écrit le premier chapitre du Coffret. J'ai juste écrit, et à la fin ça m'a fait une histoire.**_

 _ **Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ne me demandez pas. Sachez juste que cet OS contient un Sirius très déprimé, un sens du devoir, une Andromeda lâche, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'injustice.**_

 _ **En bref, c'est triste. Mais vous avez l'habitude, non ?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait ici, en vérité.

Il est venu sur un coup de tête, bien sûr.

(Il fait tout sur un coup de tête, en ce moment ; réfléchir fait trop mal ; rappelle trop d'erreurs ; ravive trop de regrets.)

Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attend.

Qu'elle le jette dehors ? Lui jette un sort ? Le regarde avec désapprobation ? Lui hurle dessus pour son manque de prudence ? Le ramène directement là où il est censé être ?

(A quoi elle s'attend ? A quoi ils s'attendent, tous ? Il n'a jamais obéi aux règles ; pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?)

Peut-être un peu tout de ces actions, en fait. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre ; il n'a jamais su à quoi s'attendre, avec Nymphadora. Même lorsqu'elle était encore petite. Elle est imprévisible, Nymphadora ; elle l'a toujours été. Peut-être que c'est son don de Métamorphomage qui fait ça ; peut-être que c'est seulement son caractère.

Il l'aime bien, Nymphadora : elle lui rappelle Andromeda, l'Andromeda d'avant, celle qui se moquait avec lui de Walburga et Druella quand ils étaient petits, celle qui lui offrait en secret des écharpes rouges et or quelques temps plus tard. Pas celle qui le regarde avec pitié et un soupçon de dégout. Pas celle qui semble avoir oublié tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. Pas celle qui le pense irrémédiablement fou.

(Et pas fou dans le bon sens du terme ; pas fou comme il pouvait l'être selon ses parents ; pas fou comme il pouvait l'être selon ses amis.)

Il l'aime toujours, Andromeda ; bien sûr qu'il l'aime toujours ; comme il aime toujours James ; comme il aime toujours Remus ; comme une infime, infime partie de lui aime encore Peter et continue de croire que tout n'est qu'un monumental malentendu ; qu'un jour, il reviendra et que tout s'arrangera.

Il l'aime toujours ; comment pourrait-il ne plus l'aimer ? Il l'aime toujours, mais le temps, et Azkaban, surtout, a noircit ses souvenirs, tous leurs rires ; et il y a cette rancœur qui empoisonne leur relation déjà bancale. Il lui en veut de l'avoir cru coupable, tout ce temps et d'avoir fui avec Ted, lors de la première guerre ; de n'avoir même pas essayé de combattre, sous prétexte qu'elle en avait assez de tout ce noir.

(Cette fuite, elle avait été à l'origine de l'une de leur première grande dispute. Il l'avait traité de lâche ; elle l'avait traité d'idéaliste. Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus longtemps ; trop longtemps ; mais ça n'avait rien changé, au final ; et elle était partie ; et il s'était retrouvé seul ; encore une fois.)

Elle lui en veut… Il ne sait pas de quoi elle lui en veut, en fait.

(Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.)

Nymphadora ne lui en veut pas, elle. Et il ne lui reproche rien. C'est quasiment la seule à qui il ne reproche rien du tout.

(C'est fou comme cette constatation fait mal. Est-ce à cela que c'est réduit sa vie ? A ne formuler que des reproches ?)

Nymphadora n'a rien à voir avec la première guerre, rien à voir avec James et Lily, quasiment rien à voir avec les Blacks. Nymphadora ne rappelle ni sang, ni cris, ni pleurs. Nymphadora n'a causé ni rires des Détraqueurs ni cauchemars trop vivants.

Nymphadora ne lui rappelle ni les messes basses d'Orion et Walburga à son sujet, ni les silences mi-désespérés mi-enflammés de Narcissa, ni les cris et les rires de Bellatrix, ni le dédain insurmontable de Druella et Cygnus, ni le mur infranchissable que lui opposait Regulus.

Andromeda le fait.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est là, en fait.

Il est là parce qu'il fuit ses souvenirs.

Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, comme comportement ; mais, de toute manière, il n'a pas très envie d'être un lion en ce moment. Son courage a été consumé par Azkaban ; tout comme l'idéalisme que lui reprochait jadis Andromeda.

Tant mieux.

L'idéalisme ne lui a jamais rien donné ; juste la douleur cruelle et la tristesse infinie qui résultaient de ses désillusions.

Le courage, quant à lui, ne lui a apporté qu'un aller simple vers une vie de regrets. Et il n'avait amené à James rien d'autre qu'une mort qu'il ne méritait pas.

Que Gryffondor et ses valeurs aillent se faire voir. Que le courage et l'idéalisme, que l'héroïsme et la détermination aillent se faire voir.

Pendant qu'on y est, que la guerre aille se faire voir. Que le Ministère aille se faire voir, que l'Ordre aille se faire voir, que Dumbledore et ses sacro-saintes règles aillent se faire voir.

Il en a marre.

Il a tout donné, lors de la première guerre ; il a tout donné et on lui a tout pris ; son frère de sang ; son frère de cœur ; sa cousine traîtresse ; ses amis de toujours ; ses modèles ; sa liberté ; et jusqu'à ses rêves. Il a tout, tout, _tout_ , donné ; et qu'est-ce qu'on lui a rendu ? Une maison emplie de souvenirs horriblement blessants, des ordres stupides qu'il est censé respecter sous aucun prétexte valide, douze ans de sa vie envolés, des cauchemars qui ne le lâcheront probablement jamais, des regrets et une liste d'erreur à n'en plus finir, un mentor qui ne lui fait plus confiance, un grand sorcier qui ne s'est même pas donné la peine de vérifier s'il avait eu un procès, un ennemi faussement reconverti par une intervention divine, un ami fantôme avec qui il est incapable de renouer le moindre contact, un filleul déjà hanté par des visions qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'imaginer et une cousine qui hésite entre le détester et le plaindre ?

Et, comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez _injuste_ , il doit se battre ? Une seconde fois ?

Que le monde aille se faire voir.

Il se fait la réflexion que, finalement, ce serait une mauvaise idée que de frapper à la porte de Nymphadora. Amer comme il l'est en ce moment, il serait capable de lui cracher sa haine à l'encontre du monde entier à la figure ; et sa petite-cousine ne mérite pas ça.

Il s'apprête à s'en aller, mais hésite. Jette un dernier regard déchiré sur la porte bardée de sortilèges de protections contre tout et n'importe quoi portant la signature très claire de Maugrey.

(On a beau dire, il prend soin de ses protégés, Maugrey ; toujours. Il avait insisté pour sécuriser la maison de James aussi, avant l'intervention du Fidelitas ; et il en avait fait de même pour l'appart' de Sirius. Soi-disant parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre plus d'Aurors, déjà trop rares, juste parce qu'ils étaient incapables de lancer quelques sorts correctement…

Il n'est pas doué avec les mots, Maugrey.)

Est-ce qu'il peut encore rentrer ? Comme il serait entré chez James, chez Remus, chez Peter ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Il ne peut plus partager ses doutes avec Remus ; son épuisement avec Peter ; son sentiment d'impuissance avec James.

Tout a changé. Tout a trop changé, et il n'a jamais été doué avec le changement, Sirius.

Alors il tourne le dos à la porte, avec l'impression de tourner le dos à quelque chose d'autrement plus important, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement quoi.

Et il s'en va.

(Seul, bien sûr. Au final, il finit toujours seul, Sirius. Peu importe avec qui il faisait front.

Regulus est parti. James s'en est allé aussi. Et Andromeda ne s'est pas fait prier pour les imiter, et pour laisser son fou de cousin derrière.

Et ils s'en sont allés, l'ont abandonné.

Et il n'est même pas capable de leur en vouloir parce que Merlin, il les aime tellement qu'ils pourraient tous les trois lui planter un couteau dans le dos et qu'il les remercierait.

Alors il protégerait Nymphadora de ses doutes et ses tourments et des sorts et des trahisons ; c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.)

Il s'en va ; et derrière lui, il laisse l'espoir de pouvoir se décharger du poids qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Il s'en va ; et il en marre ; et il veut juste tout abandonner ; mais il ne le fera pas ; et il mourra pour ne pas décevoir les espoirs des morts.

(« Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait ici, en vérité. »

Ça résume bien la vie de Sirius, en un sens.

Et c'est sans doute la constatation la plus triste d'entre toutes.)

.

* * *

 _ **Je vous l'avait dis, que c'était triste.**_

 _ **Bon, alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment les gens vont prendre cet OS, (je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'en pense moi-même...), alors si vous pouviez être vraimeeeent gentils et me laisser une rewiew pour m'assurer que je ne viens pas de massacrer à grands coup de couteau l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, j'apprécierai.**_

 _ **(Moi ? Désespérée ? Pas du tout.)**_

 _ **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
